1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spool brake device, especially to a dual-bearing reel spool-braking device for braking a spool rotatably attached to a reel body provided with a pair of side plates.
2. Background Information
Brake force is normally applied to a dual-bearing reel spool mainly used for lure fishing in order to prevent backlash from occurring when spool revolution is faster than fishing-line release speed while casting. Laid-open Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. H06-003081 and H06-038533 describe the aforementioned well-known spool-braking devices respectively provided with a centrifugal brake device for braking a spool by way of centrifugal force that is generated when the spool rotates.
For example, the centrifugal brake device of this type includes a rotation member, plural guide shafts, plural moving members, and a braking member. The rotation member rotates in conjunction with spool rotation. The guide shafts are attached to the rotation member in a radial arrangement. The moving members are attached to both ends of the respective guide shafts while being axially movable. The braking member is provided on a reel body while being prevented from rotating. The braking member is a tubular member having a base disposed on the outer peripheral side of the moving member. The braking member is non-rotatably attached to a side plate disposed on the side opposite the handle-attachment side. When the spool rotates, the centrifugal braking device of this type is configured to apply centrifugal force to the moving members attached to the guide shafts. The moving member accordingly moves towards an outward direction of the spool shaft and makes contact with the braking member. The spool is thereby braked.
According to the spool-braking device described in Laid-open Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H06-003081, the brake member is a tubular member having a base and an opening opposed to the spool. The structure may allow water to enter the interior of the braking member through the opening. When water enters the interior of the brake member, water drops may attach to the moving member and/or the braking surface of the braking member. Brake force varies when the moving member makes contact with the braking surface of the braking member. This makes it difficult to generate stable force for braking the spool.
Further, a cover member is secured to the braking member by means of screws in the spool-braking device described in Laid-open Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H06-038533 (see FIGS. 7-10 of the reference). The structure reduces the chances of allowing water to enter the interior of the braking member. However, the spool shaft and a support member for supporting the moving member are required to be detachably engaged and to rotate relatively. Therefore, vibration and/or noise may be generated in the engaged part and a spool-braking efficiency may be reduced.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved dual-bearing reel spool-braking device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.